Metal Roses
by JulyB96
Summary: "Well, teddybears and chocolates weren't gonna work, but at least they wouldn't reveal my inner most thoughts." Ok, that doesn't even fit the story, this is just a time before the war, when they were starting to become a couple, and Charlie did a thing and Silena thought the thing was cute, and everyone lived happily ever after (not really, hahA *cries*) Drabble. For pjoshipweeks.


Ok, I basically wrote a dumb, because that's what this ship does to me, it makes me feel lovey, dovey, hearts and valentines, cry into my pillow and eat chocolate. That's what it makes me feel. Grr, the title , doesn't even relate to the fic really, like it does, but I just couldn't think of a good title. See, I did a dumb. _(*eats chocolates and cries* "see charlie.." oh gOD)_

Told in Beckendorf's perspective, because I haven't really seen a lot of fics from his side. Also, this takes place before everything, like maybe a year before or something like that. It's a drabble, btw.

* * *

Butterflies were throwing themselves against the walls of Beckendorf's stomach as he led Silena through the forest. Today was the day, he was finally going to ask Silena on a date. He had both hands blocking her sight and gave small directions every now and then so she wouldn't trip on a stray branch or rock. Gods, he was so excited, he'd been planning this day for weeks.

He just really hoped she'd say yes, it's not like they weren't friends, because honestly they were the best of friends, and he liked her so, so much. She had the prettiest eyes and the prettiest hair and the prettiest face and the prettiest _everything. _But what did she think about him? He was a son of Hephaestus for gods' sake! Everyone knew that their parents didn't exactly see eye to eye, but that didn't stop him from wondering whether she thought he was handsome, or charming, or if she liked any of the gifts he'd made her. Well, it's time to find out.

"Charlie, what's going on?" Silena asked when they'd stopped, she still had on the same dazzling smile she'd had when he'd asked her to go for a walk. He decided it was a good thing.

"Ok, I'll show you in a sec, but keep your eyes closed." He said and she nodded, scrunching her eyelids together. Beckendorf went to stand in front of her and backed up a few paces so he was in the right spot for his surprise. He reached into the bag he had taken with him and carefully lifted his gift out; he really hoped she liked this one the most.

He took a deep breath and let the words escape, "Okay, you can open your eyes."

"Charlie!" Silena gasped and he watched her eyes brighten at the scene before her. He'd asked the Demeter cabin to work some of their crazy, flower-power magic and write out the words, _will you go out with me?, _in the grass. The flowers were all different colors and species, and he was honestly extremely surprised they'd actually done it. He was standing right in the middle of it, in between the words _go_ and _out_, and in his hands he held a metal rose.

"Um, I made this for you," He said, looking down at it. He couldn't look her in the eyes, he was too embarrassed. "I would've made a whole bouquet, but I almost cut off my finger making one of the petals, so I thought it'd be a bad idea. I dulled down the edges on this one though, 'cause I didn't want you to hurt yourself." He glanced up.

Silena was staring at him, eyes glistening a bit around the edges; she took a few steps closer. "Charlie, it's beautiful, it's so stunning. I love it."

He handed her the rose, "Haha, I'm glad you do, I didn't know what else I could do, because we don't really have access to teddy bears or chocolates in camp and—"

"What's this?" Silena asked, eyes wide, pointing underneath one of the outer petals. Charlie inspected the spot and saw that she was looking at the _"I love you"_ he'd carved in before deeming it finished.

"Oh, I just engraved that because I love y—" He realized his mistake. "Ohmygods, Silena, I'm so sorry, you probably think I'm so weird right now. This is not how I wanted this to go, please don't think I'm weird. I just wrote that because I really like you and I wanted to ask you out and go on a date, and maybe be a couple, because you're so beautiful and kind and you always bring me strawberries when I'm working in the forges, and like, nobody ever does that for me, and gods, you have the prettiest eyes, they're like _sapphires—_but I guess I'm saying all this cause I sorta, kinda, love you."

She still wasn't saying anything, but Charlie noticed she was clutching the rose to her chest and she had on that goofy grin she got sometimes when he'd compliment her hair and before he knew it he could feel the brass metal of the rose pressed against his neck because Silena through her arms around him. And he felt her lips press against his because she'd just kissed him. _Silena Beauregard just kissed him._

"Uh," Beckendorf said, feeling his face heat up. "Can I take this as a yes to the date?"

"Definitely," Silena chuckled and he saw her cheeks turn a rosy pink. "By the way, I sorta, kinda, love you too."

* * *

© Characters belong to Rick Riordan, fanfic belongs to me.


End file.
